


Dulce et decorum est

by Petra



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Posture is the beginning of power.





	Dulce et decorum est

Stand straight, shoulders back, chin up, feet together. Posture is the beginning of power.

An officer's face must stay expressionless no matter how dire the circumstances, whether in tempest, retreat, or certain death. If he keeps his composure in victory, he will keep it in sorrow. The captain understands this; he sees the spark of brilliance in the boy. Control must be learned early in life.

Mr. Hornblower's lips hardly twitch when the captain kneels before him in the dogwatch. He makes no sound, however young and eager he is, when passion takes him. He is beginning to learn restraint.


End file.
